Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for commanding the heating of a motor vehicle exterior rear-view mirror.
It is an already known practice for a resistive element to be placed inside a motor vehicle window and for this window to be de-iced by passing a current through this resistive element. This technique is commonly employed for de-icing the rear window of a vehicle.
Certain vehicles are also equipped with means for de-icing the exterior rear-view mirrors, operating on the same principle.
Thus, in the most highly sophisticated vehicles, there are now, in each door, a device for commanding the de-icing of the rear-view mirrors, an electronic device for commanding the remote opening of the doors, an electrical device for commanding the movement of the windows, etc. Of course, the proliferation of such devices makes the electronic modules that need to be incorporated into the doors more complicated to produce, and increases their cost.